


Not Bad At All

by cryforwhat, MFA101



Series: It Runs in the Family [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Puns, Ballerina Rey, Ben and Kylo are twins, Bottom Kylo Ren, Crack, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Darth Vader makes a surprise appearance and he's the reason I wrote this fic, Devoted Breylo, Devoted Reylo, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Foot Licker Ben Solo, Footsie, Hand Jobs, Incest, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Multi, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Orgy, PWP, Polygamy, Pussy Licker Ben Solo, PussyLicker Ben Solo, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut, Soft Ben Solo, Soft Kylo Ren, Solo Twins, Table Sex, This is a hilariously incestuous smutty piece, Threesome - F/M/M, Toe Sucker Ben Solo, Top Ben Solo, Twincest, Useful lube tips, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, also let's pretend English is my first language, blowjob, breylo - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 08:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14351400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryforwhat/pseuds/cryforwhat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MFA101/pseuds/MFA101
Summary: Rey and the Solo twins have a fun threesome, downright smut, and crack.





	Not Bad At All

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU, Ben and Kylo are twin brothers that are romantically involved from an early age. Their relationship with Rey (a New York City Ballet soloist) is peculiar but consensual. Mostly, it's about Rey and the Solo twins having a fun threesome, downright smut, and crack.  
> Each story is a piece of their domestic life, they are not in chronological order as I explore their complicated history.

It begins in the kitchen, after the Solo trio - the Solo twins plus the soloist - have dinner.

Rey is cleaning the counter. Ben is loading the dishwasher, while his twin, Kylo is, well, being Kylo, which is annoying the fuck out of them.

Kylo puts both hands on the counter, trapping Rey in his arms. He then nudges her ass with his hard-on, nipping the dancer’s earlobe and mumbling sensually, "Honey, I'm hungry."

"We've just finished dinner that I cooked," Ben swats Kylo's butt with a dishcloth, "Asshole."

"You can have mine tonight if you want, chef." Kylo reaches over to grab his twin brother's crotch, which is covered with an apron that says _ **"Shag the Chef"**_.  _According to Rey, alliteration makes every bloody thing sound better._

"Really?" Ben and Rey ask at the same time, referring to Kylo's words.

"Yes," he turns his head and kisses Ben on the neck. And then he continues his attack on her ass. "But this one belongs to me for now. You thought I'd miss how you two 'played footsie' at dinner?"

Rey giggles, "Compliments to the chef, I believe." 

"By toeing each other's crotches?"

"Technically I was 'soling' hers. You've got to admit we Solos don't usually have much leg room under the table," Ben deadpans. "Or anywhere."

"I am surprised you didn't cum right there."

"I was saving it for dessert." Rey turns around, putting both arms around Kylo's neck and kisses him sweetly. "Something to share."

Kylo easily hoists Rey onto the sturdy dinner table and lifts up the hem of her sundress. She's wearing nude-colored panties with an obvious wet patch. It's a good thing she's changed out of her leotard and ballet tights after today's training. She pushes back seductively and widens her legs. Kylo gazes at her with wolfish admiration. "Yummy," he gets on all four onto the table and kisses her cunt through the thin fabric.

She takes off her dress and bundles it up, and then puts it next to her on the table. _As much as she likes table sex, the hard wood would kill her back, or neck. A cushion at hand will be much better._ As usual, she doesn't bother wearing bras. Not that there's much to hold or push up. Ballerinas are almost notoriously modest in that department. She usually just wears pasties when she is training

"Come on, chef," Kylo stands up to help her remove her soaked panties, and then proceeds to feast on her wonderfully bare slit. _The Solos like it filthy, but clean, preferably filthily clean. Shaving her down there is the brothers' favorite pastime, in turn, Rey gets to ask them to always keep their faces clean shaved. Five o'clock shadow is no fun unless she wants a bad case of beard burn, but that's for another story._

Rey moans excitingly and puts her hands on Kylo's luxurious hair. After a time, she looks up to meets Ben's similarly hungry face. 

Ben stands behind Kylo to unzip his brother's jeans. He's gone commando, no surprise there. Ben pushes the jeans down and palms his brother's cock slowly. "Eager, aren't we?"

"Yes," Kylo kicks away his jeans, turns his head and starts kissing him passionately, all the while teasing Rey's clit with equal passion.

Tasting Rey on his own brother's mouth shouldn't be so arousing, Ben reckons while caressing Rey's smooth toned legs -- also his handiwork. _But then again, nor should tasting his own foot. The Solos may have a thing for soles, it seems. Compared with what they have done, a bit of foot fetish almost sound vanilla. Maybe for another time. Fortunately, they have a spotless floor for them to walk barefoot comfortably._

_Ben hates anything coarse and rough and irritating. Thank goodness they have invested in that cleaning master...._

One could argue the twins have an uncanny bond, especially in times like this.

"Really?" Kylo stops sucking his brother's face and hisses. He grabs Ben's chin, keeping his eyes away from the[ dark _POWERbot VR7000_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dL3W97CJQvI) on the corner. It's charging. _Whenever it's juiced up, it would shout breathly, **"You are powerful."** The Solos think it's iconic, but it freaks Rey out every time._

"I feel kind of offended, senior." _Yes, why would you think about a vacuum machine that looks and sounds like your grandfather when you're having sex with your twin brother. This family is really fucked up._

"Consider it flattery," Ben slips his finger down across Kylo's crack, pushes in his hole tentatively, making his brother twitch with anticipation. "Powerful suction there, as always."

Rey can't help but snorts. The Solos and their awful sense of humor.

Ben smugly reaches his other hand around to insert a finger into her cunt and feel her inner wall pulses. "Not bad there, too." 

Kylo puts in a finger alongside his brother's. She's wet enough to take two thick fingers easily now. But then Ben aims at her sweet spot while Kylo goes for another direction, making Rey suck in her breath and the two fingers at the same time. She grabs Kylo's strong arm for support.

"Not bad at all," Kylo agrees. His other hand resumes rubbing of her clit. 

She rests her upper body on her elbows to take some pressure off. With some weird intuition, the twins kneel down at the same time, each sucking one of her inner lips and keeping their fingers inside her. The multiple stimulations soon bring her over the edge. She groans as her cunt convulses uncontrollably and gushes out, a lot.

They hungrily lick her juice clean, but a few drops still fall to the ground. _Well, ~~grandfather~~  VR7000 will take care of that later._

Ben hums as he turns slightly toward his brother, gradually the twins' tongues meet in the middle, mixing everything together, all wet and hot, hard and soft.

"Not bad," she has to concur, resting both feet on each of their shoulders. The Solos' kiss is so hot that that she wants to squeeze her thighs together, but of course, they will soon be splayed open again.

 

* * *

"Ready for another round?" After some time, Ben asks while walking back to the counter. 

"Sure!" Rey answers without lifting her head, busying getting handsy with Kylo on the table.

"Sneaky, aren't we?" Kylo whispers against her ear.

"What?" She is too drunk on arousal to understand.

"'Another round,'" Kylo says, "instead of 'round two'. So the footies was not the only action you got."

"Well, he was busy preparing dinner, so I gave him a hand... job."

"How _helpful_ ," Kylo lifted his eyebrow.

"And he might have ended up fucking against my thighs against the counter, you know, _Oxford style._ "

"That's why you were _cleaning the counter_ with such vigor."

"To be fair, he shot most of his _load on the dishwasher_."

"Since you promised dessert, I want some _creampie_."

"How many  _helpings_ would you like?" Rey winks at Ben. They are sharing, of course.

"You know I can take whatever I want."

Ben glances back with adoration. "We'll see."

He opens one of the kitchen cabinets and takes out a small tube of KY lubrication from the first-aid kit. _Because kitchens are capricious places, you never know what might rise to the occasion, in this case, their dicks._

"At least you have the good sense to put it in the kit," Rey gives a chuckle. "I can't believe someone I know hid it in the gearbox."

"In my defense, the Falcon is a very conceivable place to have sex." _As far as they know, the twins were even conceived on it._

"And it melted messily all over the gearstick. How the hell did you get it inside, anyway?"

Kylo does not deign to answer that question. _Well, he might be a bit embarrassed to admit that he has actually put the stick inside himself, with his brother's help, of course. but that's for another story._  

As if on cue, Ben snorts, "Gear up, shall we?" 

Kylo throws Ben a warning look and then pinches one of Rey's nipples, a little bit too hard, which turns her chuckle into titters... or does it? Anyway he likes her tits too much to tell the difference.

He then bends over to kiss and caress Rey's lovely perky breasts. He widens his stance on the floor as he waits for Ben's ministrations. 

Ben pours a generous amount of lube on his palms, rubbing them together to make it warm, and begins to loosen up his brother's pucker carefully. "Do you know what lubrication we used the first time?" He smirks at Rey.

"Oh no!" Kylo sighs onto her collar. His brother always has a knack for cracking jokes in the most inconvenient of times, for instance, when he's two fingers up his twin's ass. 

"Shoot!" Rey exclaims excitingly.

"Not yet!" Kylo shouts and squeezes the root of his cock tightly. He needs to cum so bad.

"Olive oil. And believe it or not, according to the bottle label, it was 'Extra virgin'." He punches each syllable with a thrust. 

"Not any more," Kylo bites down on his own lip as Ben scissors his fingers slowly. 

"Obviously. Anyway, the moral of that story is, never use cooking oils, or any other random culinary stuff as lube."

"And lubes that consist of glycerin may expose you to a yeast infection. Stay away from them, even if the labels say they come in tasty flavors!" Kylo puts in his two cents. _Because, why not? It's educational._ "Vaseline does not dry out like water-based lubricants, and has a distinctive 'feel', different from that of K-Y, but petroleum jelly actively dissolves latex, increasing the chances of a condom breaking, which is not a concern for us, because we do it raw."

Ben is surprised that Kylo is not well-fucked enough to utter that many words, so he works on probing his prostate. That effectively shuts him up. No one knows his brother's body better than he does. They are identical, after all.

"Now that's really food for thought!" Rey is now laughing her ass off, literally, she slips off the table.

 "Keep it up till I cum in you, " Kylo helps hold her steady.

"And I you," Ben nips on his neck and pulls out his fingers from his brother. "You promised."

They've been in this relationship long enough to raw each other's brains out. 

Ben takes off his apron that has been hiding his raging erection. Because in this household, on their "chef day", they cook with only one apron on, just to spice things up. _Well, hopefully nothing literally spicy. Because, you know, it might burn terribly. One bad Thai food experience is enough._

"Hello there, Benny Boy," Kylo appreciates the familiar sight, _which, to be honest, looks exactly like his,_ and kneels down to suck on his brother's cock, helping himself to some warm precum.

Rey kneels on the table so as to snog Ben properly because the Solos are notoriously tall. They moan into their kiss while Kylo works down there on his cock.

"What did you say?" Ben pulls his brother's head away after a few minutes of deep-throating. "Junior?"

"Hello, Big Ben." _Because that sounds "British", you know, like Rey. And also, Kylo doesn't want to call his brother Daddy during sex yet, in case they will freak Rey out._

"That's more like it." Ben nudges his brother up and turns him around.

"Well, I like your lollipops." Both Solos' dicks are in Rey's hands now. "In equal measure."

Rey tries to get down the table but Kylo hauls her back.

"No, you stay up right there." He places both of her feet firmly on the table to form a big M and tries to press her to lie back.

"I thought it would be easier for me to stand up and turn my back on you," Rey says. "You know, choo-choo?"  She mimics the sound of a steam locomotive.

"I appreciate that you put your engineering expertise into some use, but when my brother rams me from behind, I really want to suck your tits and fuck your twat." _See, he can sound like British too._

"Then now might be a good time to put something soft under my back, you know, I also happens to have some medical expertise." Rey doesn't need to remind them of that accident with the sling. _There is a reason she always keeps at least one bun over her head, not because she is literally a bun-head, but also for pure protection over her skull._

Kylo fumbles for her bundled up dress and helps her get into position. 

"Ready?" Ben asks as he lines himself up against his brother and putting both hands on Kylo's waist. Rey and Kylo nod at the same time. "Good."

Ben begins to thrust into Kylo at a slow pace, which prompts Kylo to push his pelvic forward steadily. As promised, he sucks on one of Rey's tits while fondling the other.

After a while, Rey can't take it any more, she whimpers, "Could you please let me cum! Please!" _Ever so polite. British._

Kylo lets go of her nipple, puts her left leg over to his shoulder, lifting her ass to thrust deeper and harder. Rey has to grab onto the edge of the table hard so as not to fall off completely.

Behind them, Ben continues his plunge on his twin. He kisses and nips on Kylo's shoulder blades, and when Rey's leg comes up, he has to hold back a little. Then he catches Rey's knowing smirk and her curled-up toes.

He grabs her ankle closer and starts to kiss the beautiful arch of her foot. _Years of pointe work and rigid training, and she's still got all her toenails._

Rey moans appreciately, which leads the Solos to pistol away. The position would have been really awkward were it not for the Solos' height and Rey's flexibility.

Kylo, on the other hand, twists her clit while sucking on her breast, his free hand kneads on the other.

In the end, it is when Ben sucks on her big toe that makes Rey cums, which triggers the twins' climaxes one by one, cumming deep inside each other, well, except Ben.

"Wow," Rey sighs with satiation. "Not bad."

"At all." The twins concur at the same time. 

They all smile, kissing and helping each other to get cleaned up lovingly.

The night cannot get any better.

Until VR7000 gets juiced up and breathly shouts: _**"You are Powerful."**_

They crack up then. One could say Rey splits her sides, well, she is too busy laughing her ass off to keep Kylo's juice up her slit.

He gets his creampie after all.

 

* * *

**END NOTES:**

If you want to read another Ballerina Rey AU, check out: [Camgirl Experiment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16352105), [Nutcracker: The Education of Little Miss Rey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012973) or see the second installment of this series, there are more lube tips.

If you want to read more Rey/Ben anal sex, check out: [Sleeping Beauty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168178)

If you want to read more shaving and tons of kinks, check out: [Beauty and the Beast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168337)

If you want to read an explicit footsie scene, go to chapter 3 of [Lie Back and Think of Alderaan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16506146)

If you want to read more foot fetish and double penetration, check out: [Two of a Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16102937) and [Two Sittings for One](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129025) (aka the Double Dicks Ben Solo series).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think?  
> Believe it or not, the "powerful suction" comes from this [POWERbot Star Wars Limited Edition](https://www.samsung.com/us/home-appliances/vacuums/powerbot-robot/powerbot--r7040-star-wars-darth-vader-robot-vacuum-vr1am7040w9-aa/), and yes, it does look like Darth Vader and even comes with that breathing TM sound effect.  
>   
> Thanks for reading. Your kudos give them lots of lube. Your comments shower them with multiple orgasms.  
> 从微博过来的，你们抬头就知道我的ID啦。Reylo超话100天贺礼，看官记得给我点击Kudos哦  
> 洁地机器人 家居好帮手

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I write a Reylo in English, so kindly point out any typo or mistake, please.  
> Feedback and kudos are much appreciated as they will sure boost the ego of someone whose third language is English.  
> Share your thoughts with me.  
> I'm very nice, I promise I won't bite.  
> If you are not comfortable about publicizing your thoughts, you can always choose to reply anonymously.
> 
> 亲，走过路过看过赏个Kudos吧XD
> 
> EDIT: In July, 2018, I finally got my first dishwasher, and it's AMAZING!


End file.
